


love me like you do

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, and then he gets a reward for feeling better, but especially michael, everyone takes care of him, luke is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I kinda like it,” Luke admits as Michael scoops up some more soup with the spoon.</p><p>“What?” Michael asks, one eyebrow lifted, as he holds out another spoon for Luke. He takes it and swallows before answering.</p><p>“You, feeding me. It’s quite nice,” Michael chuckles and rolls his eyes, shoving the spoon into Luke’s mouth, shutting him up. “Don’t get used to it,” he winks.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Luke gets sick and everyone just can't wait to take care of him. Especially Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is dedicated to Kalie, because she forgot how real clemmings is and she needed a clear reminder!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Getting a whole week off tour in England is just what Luke needs right now. It’s not that he doesn’t like performing, he absolutely enjoys every single second of this tour. There was honestly not one concert so far that he hasn’t loved. But he is just so damn tired.

Jumping from country to country, from stage to stage, every day is not easy. It’s pretty draining. You don’t really feel tired until the adrenaline dies down and then you completely collapse. And Luke has collapsed, countless time.

He’s just so grateful for this week off. His only plan is a ton of rest and a ton of Michael.

So after waking up really late (and loving it) Luke is spending his day in the living room of their hotel room with Michael, while Ashton is out getting lunch and Calum is sleeping like a dead man in his and Ashton’s shared room right down the hall, so Luke and Michael are keeping it down.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Luke asks, not letting his attention fall from the screen as he furiously punches the Xbox remote controller buttons.

He’s really trying to make sure he doesn’t lose this game of FIFA in front of Michael because that always results in a lot of teasing and jokes on Luke’s account.

Michael shuffles on the couch beside Luke, his faded blue hair catching Luke’s attention. “I was _not_ staring.”

Michael makes a funny grumping sound, moving away from Luke and he can’t help but chuckle, still refusing to look at Michael because he knows it’s going to distract him and make him lose the game.

“I’m gonna wipe that stupid smile off your face if you don’t do it yourself in the next two seconds,” Michael threatens playfully, which only makes Luke’s smile widen because even without looking Luke can sense the grin that’s making its way to Michael’s lips.

“Oh, yeah? And how are you going to do that, Mr. Clifford?” Luke’s voice is taunting and he knows Michael won’t refuse the challenge.

He was going to win this game…

Michael lunges forward, crashing into Luke’s side and pushing him down onto the couch. The remote slips out of Luke’s hand and hits the carpeted floor with a quiet thud just when a pair of very familiar lips crash against his.

Luke squirms under Michael’s weight and finds a way to roll over so he’s on his back and not in an awkward position on his side, while still maintaining the kiss. Once he’s on his back his hands fly straight up into Michael’s messy bed-hair, pulling on it gently and coaxing a deep, raspy groan out of Michael’s mouth.

Michael pushes his tongue into Luke’s mouth while bringing one hand down to Luke’s cheek, gently stroking it. Luke loves it when Michael does that, it’s such a simple gesture but it makes Luke feel so loved and cared for, the way Michael’s hand slowly moves up and down again his skin, making it tingle.

Luke smiles into the kiss, pulling on Michael’s hair just a little more, making him move impossibly closer. Their bodies are flush against each other but it’s still never close enough. Luke always wants just a little more closeness.

Michael is the one who breaks the kiss eventually, both of them panting and staring at each other with stupid grins.

“That’s how I’m gonna wipe the smile off your face, Mr. Hemmings,” Michael says before getting up and off of Luke before he disappears down the hall.

“I was gonna win this game!” Luke yells after Michael, trying to make his voice sound angry. But he and Michael both know he can’t pretend like that wasn’t a million times better than winning the stupid game.

***

When Luke wakes up in the morning, he feels terrible. He’s so cold his whole body is shaking, his eyes are burning and his throat is really sore.

_I’m dying._

“Mikey?” Luke’s voice is so deep and shaky and he sounds so sick it makes him want to cry. Luke really hates being sick and he always becomes really weak and needs to be taken care of.

Michael softly whines, clearly not happy to be woken up. Luke knows he hates that and he wouldn’t be bothering him if he hadn’t felt this horrible.

“Mikey, wake up…” Luke tries again, his voice trailing off. This time though, Michael responds.

“Are you alright, babe?” Michael rasps, rolling onto his side so he’s facing Luke now, his eyes still closed.

“I don’t feel so good,” Luke mumbles. And as if on cue, he starts grossly coughing and Michael’s eyes snap open.

“What is it?” Luke sees the concern in Michael’s eyes and hears it in his voice. It makes him feel even worse because he really doesn’t want to worry Michael, but his whole body is starting to hurt and he doesn’t know what to do.

“My throat is really sore and I think I have a fever,” Luke says softly, rubbing his eyes.

Michael sits up and moves closer to Luke, leaning into him and pressing his hand to Luke’s hot forehead, probably trying to figure out if he does have a fever.

“You’re burning, Luke. I think we should go see a doctor,” Michael says and Luke simply nods.

He despises doctors and he despises being sick even more, but he doesn’t see any other option. Plus, he has to make sure he’s going to be good to perform in a little less than a week.

Michael helps Luke out of bed and they both dress quickly before leaving their bedroom. They find Ashton in the living room watching TV with a cup of coffee in his hands. They let him know that Luke isn’t feeling well and they’re going to find a doctor.

It’s a whole procedure. They need to contact security first and convincing them that they have to get Luke to a doctor as soon as possible. Eventually, one of their security people manages to find a clinic nearby. Their security members insist that Michael stays at the hotel and doesn’t join Luke because it’ll only cause a bigger scene, but Luke is grateful for Michael’s stubbornness because he argues until they give up and let him tug along.

They’re asked to wait in the waiting room, so Luke and Michael find a seat as far away from the rest of the people as they can and settle down until they get called inside.

“Are you alright?” Michael asks when Luke drops his head on his shoulder and sighs. He feels so terrible; his throat feels like it’s on fire and he’s wearing four layers but he’s still shaking and he just feels exhausted.

“Yeah, I just want to get back to bed already.” Luke mumbles against Michael’s shirt, his voice sounds so weak and ill. Michael feels for him, so he shifts in his seat a little so he can wrap an arm around Luke’s broad shoulders and pull him closer.

“Soon, okay? Once we’re done here we’ll go back to bed and I promise I’ll cuddle you for as long as you want. How does that sound?” Luke’s face is buried in Michael’s shirt but he can still sense the sweet smile in his voice. He feels the kiss Michael leaves at the top of his head before resting his chin on it.

“Okay, Mikey,” Luke murmurs tiredly.

They wait for about fifteen more minutes before the nice receptionist manages to squeeze them in. The doctor is really nice and she examines Luke for about five minutes before deciding that he has laryngitis.

“I’ll prescribe you some antibiotics, but you need a lot of rest. It’ll take a couple of days but you’ll be back on your feet in no time.” the doctor sums with a smile and both Michael and Luke nod.

They take the prescription and leave the clinic. Michael promises to pick up Luke’s medicine later, but he insists that right now they need to focus on getting Luke back in bed so he can rest.

Michael’s got one arm wrapped around Luke’s waist, guiding him to their bedroom even though Luke is perfectly capable of walking. But he can’t lie, it’s really nice that Michael’s spoiling him like that. It makes Luke feel really loved and cared for.

Michael lays Luke down in bed, making sure there are enough pillows supporting his head and that he has enough blankets covering him before he plants a soft kiss to his still-burning forehead.

“I’m going to pick up some soup for you and your medicine. Alright?” Michael smiles down at Luke while bringing a hand down to brush a streak of blond hair out of Luke’s eyes.

“Be back soon, okay? I don’t like being alone,” Luke whines. He knows it’s really selfish of him because Michael is taking extremely good care of him, and he knows he’s being a total baby about this. But he can’t stand being left alone when he’s sick.

“I promise, you won’t even notice I’ve left,” Michael leans down and kisses Luke’s cheek this time.

“Ashton’s in the living room if you need anything. I’ll be right back,” Luke nods in response and Michael smiles at him again before leaving them room.

Luke feels really uncomfortable all alone in bed. He really fucking hates how childish he’s being right now, but he can’t help it.

“Ashton?” he tries, but his voice comes out low and weak. So he reaches out for the nightstand, grabbing his phone and texting Ashton, asking him to ‘please come here if you can’.

Less than thirty seconds later there’s a soft knock on the door before it cracks open just a bit, Ashton’s curly head peaking inside. “I’m coming in,”

Luke nods and Ashton smiles a little before walking all the way inside the room and closing the door behind him. He examines Luke for a second before he shrugs and jumps into bed, making Luke’s body bounce up and down on the mattress. Ashton giggles, so Luke giggles too. It’s impossible not to.

“What’s up, Lukey?” Ashton leans on his elbows, chin in hands, looking up at Luke with his huge, familiar grin.

 “I hate being sick,” it feels like the millionth time he’s said that just today. He shrugs a little and pouts at Ashton. But Ashton’s smile only widens.

“Baby-Lukey is sick, awww!” Ashton jokes, reaching out with one of his long-ass fingers and poking Luke’s cheek, making him laugh. Ashton’s always been really great at cheering Luke up whenever something wasn’t going right. Luke is really grateful for that.

“I hate being alone and-“ Luke gets cut off by the way Ashton shakes his head.

“You don’t have to explain, we all need someone to keep us company when we’re not feeling well. I’m here to keep an eye on you, don’t worry,” Ashton says softly and Luke feels warm inside. He hates being a burden, but Ashton never makes him feel like he is. He always understands.

“You should try to sleep, I’m going to stay here until Michael gets back so you have nothing to worry about. Okay?” Ashton adds while stroking Luke’s shoulder, soothing.

“Thanks, Ash.” Luke says with a nod. It takes about two seconds until he’s knocked out.

***

Luke isn’t quite awake, but he’s suddenly very aware to what’s happening around him. He feels the mattress moving, and he hears two sets of feet tapping the carpeted floor.

“The line at the pharmacy was so damn long!” Luke could die five times and still recognize this voice. It belongs to Michael, of course.

“Don’t worry, he passed out in two seconds. I stayed here, as I promised,” Luke’s really groggy and extremely sleepy. For some reason he can’t seem to be able to open his eyes, but he still recognizes Ashton’s voice.

“Thank you. I hate seeing him like this, he’s really miserable,” it’s Michael’s voice again and his words make Luke’s chest hurt a little.

“I know, he really hates it. And he always insists that he doesn’t want to bother us. He’s so silly.” Ashton responds and Luke isn’t quite sure but he thinks he hears someone sigh.

They exchange a couple more words, but Luke’s about to pass out again and he really doesn’t catch anything else they say, but he thinks he feels someone touching him, and even in his blurry state, he knows it’s Michael.

***

When Luke wakes up he feels pretty much the same, which sucks. But then he spots Michael beside him and it makes him feel slightly less worse.

“Hey,” Luke whispers because that’s all he can manage right now. Michael’s head snaps in Luke’s direction, a huge grin spreading on his lips.

“Hey, babe. How are you feeling?” Michael’s eyes are wide and full of worry and it really bugs Luke because he doesn’t want any of them to worry about him, he’ll be fine in a couple of days anyway.

“Okay,” he shrugs, but Michael isn’t satisfied as he shakes his head disapprovingly.

“You should take your medicine now, okay?” Michael asks rhetorically, making his way out of bed. “And, I also got you some soup. It’ll probably make your throat feel a little better.”

Luke nods, he loves Michael so much. “Thank you,”

Michael just smiles, not saying anything else before rushing out of the room only to come back a couple of minutes later with a blue white tray. It has a glass of water and a small blue pill on it, along with a steamy bowl of soup that Michael is trying to balance.

Michael leaves the tray on the nightstand, handing Luke his pill and waiting for him to put it in his mouth before pushing the glass of water into his hand, watching as he swallows. It makes Luke laugh and Michael furrows his eyebrows.

“You’re acting like my mom or something, it’s really funny.” He says and Michael rolls his eyes in response.

“Shut up,” he says, but starts laughing too.

Michael folds his legs underneath himself before grabbing the warm soup, holding the bowl in one hand and using the other to grab a spoonful of soup and blowing on it before holding it up for Luke to eat. He takes the spoon into his mouth and smiles.

“I kinda like it,” Luke admits as Michael scoops up some more soup with the spoon.

“What?” Michael asks, one eyebrow lifted, as he holds out another spoon for Luke. He takes it and swallows before answering.

“You, feeding me. It’s quite nice,” Michael chuckles and rolls his eyes, shoving the spoon into Luke’s mouth, shutting him up. “Don’t get used to it,” he winks.

***

The night is not easy, to say the least. Luke can’t sleep properly, his fever makes him shiver violently and his throat is killing him. He tries not to move too much, he surely doesn’t want to wake Michael, but he can’t help it.

“Are you okay?” Michael asks groggily in the pitch dark room. Luke feels really badly for disturbing his sleep but he’s feeling terrible.

“M-my throat is really hurting again, and I’m freezing,” Luke says, he just can’t stop shaking. Michael sits up and presses a hand to Luke’s forehead like he did earlier this morning.

“You’re burning up again. I’ll get you something that should help with the fever, alright?” Michael asks, and at this point Luke is in no position to decline so he simply nods and hopes Michael hurries because this shaking is unbearable.

Michael comes back after a few minutes with a pill in one hand and a tall glass of ice-water in them. Luke sits up, resting his back against the headboard before Michael hands him the small pill followed by the glass of water.

“It should kick in real soon, so we can stay up and watch some TV until you feel like you can sleep,” Michael rubs Luke’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You can go back to sleep, you don’t have to stay up, Mikey,” Luke shakes his head but Michael isn’t having it.

“As if. C’mere,” he hooks an arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him closer. Luke rests his head on Michael’s shoulder, waiting for Michael to rest his head on top of Luke’s. He never fails to do so.

They watch TV for about thirty minutes until Luke stops shaking and his throat starts to feel slightly better. Before he notices his eyes start to flutter shut and he falls asleep on Michael’s shoulder.

***

When Luke wakes up he feels a lot better. His throat still hurts quite a lot and his body still feels tired and weak, but his fever is gone and he isn’t shaking so he’s a whole lot better.

Instead of finding a faded-blue haired guy next to him in bed, he finds a shot black mess resting on the pillow beside his.

“Cal?” Luke croaks, startling Calum a little as his head lifts from the pillow and his eyes tear from the TV screen hanging on the wall in front of the bed.

“Hey, Lukey, how are you feeling?” he smiles widely and sits up so his back is resting against the wooden headboard of the bed, now towering over Luke.

“Much better,” he says and stretches his limbs out a little. Being grounded to bed like that is not something he’s used to.

“Michael’s out, he said he has some errands to run?” Calum says, but it sounds more like a question, he was probably notified when he was still half asleep. “I don’t even know, but he asked me to come stay with you, so I’m on _Luke Watch_ today,” he finishes with another award winning grin.

“I feel like you guys feel the need to babysit me,” Luke laughs, making Calum giggle in response. But he pulls himself together after a second, furrowing his eyebrows.

“We love being here with you, yeah? Don’t even think differently. It’s not babysitting it’s us hanging out with you in bed when you can’t leave it,” he explains, making Luke’s corners of the mouth tug up in a small, grateful smile.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. All of you,” Luke reaches out and squeezes Calum’s side, making him jump and yelp.

“Don’t make me hit you when you’re sick!”

***

Luke takes his medicine and hops into the shower. Calum asks him to leave the door slightly open so he can make sure he doesn’t slip and cracks his skull open in the shower.

Luke steps under the warm water and it feels so damn good. He feels like he’s washing the sickness away. Warm showers are magical, he decides. He washes his hair and it flattens under the steamy water. He feels like he’s washing a whole sheet of grossness off himself.

“Are you alive in there? Just checkin’!” Calum yells from behind the door, making Luke giggle.

“Very much, thank you!” he calls back with a chuckle.

He feels so much better after taking this shower, he feels like a whole new person. His throat is still bothering him and of course, he’s still weak, but he’s definitely a lot better than he was yesterday.

Luke steps out from under the water stream, wrapping a towel around his waist. His hair is dripping and his whole body is still wet but he’s pretty positive he heard Michael’s voice and he just can’t wait to see him now that he’s finally able to stand on his feet.

“Mikey?” he asks as he steps out of the bathroom. He expects to find Calum still on the bed watching TV but he finds an empty room instead. His smile drops and he can’t deny the pang of disappointment he feels when he doesn’t find his favorite boy in the room.

But before he can do anything, the door opens and Michael walks in. Luke’s knees nearly give in.

“Luke look what-“ Michael starts as he walks in and closes the door, but when he turns to face Luke he stops in his tracks and stares, looking Luke up and down with wide eyes. “Holy shit,”

Luke audibly gulps because Michael left the house with blue hair and came back with a dark brown color. A color Luke had been begging Michael to dye his hair as for what feels like a year.

“Y-your hair…” Luke’s voice trails off as he walks closer to Michael. When he’s standing right in front of him, he reaches out and tangles both of his hands in Michael’s now-dark hair. It’s so soft and nice to touch.

“It looks so pretty,” Luke says breathlessly, making Michael smile.

“So do you,” he leans in and kisses Luke’s nose. “You always look so hot when you get out of the shower, Luke.” Michael says, making Luke’s face heat up.

“Seriously, it’s like, your hair is always flat and it’s always dripping. And your chest, it’s always soaked and I can’t explain it, but you look so hot when you’re wet. And that ridiculous towel around your waist…” Michael’s standing impossibly close to Luke, and Luke wants to kiss him so fucking bad, but he doesn’t want Michael to get sick.

“No, I don’t want you to get sick too,” Luke shakes his head, pressing his hand flat against Michael’s chest, pushing him backwards. He stumbles a few steps before he starts giggling.

“Babe, who do you think gave this to you?” Michael lifts and eyebrow and Luke is completely lost now.

“Last week, when I was sick…I’m pretty sure you got it from me,” Michael explains before Luke has the chance to ask and it all falls into place. Luke totally forgot Michael was sick first.

“This is your fault,” Luke playfully rolls his eyes, both of them giggling.

“Shut up and kiss me, you big goof.” Michael says before placing his arms around Luke’s neck, pulling Luke into him and pressing their lips together. Michael wastes no time in shoving his tongue into Luke’s throat, making him growl.

Michael pushes Luke back without breaking the kiss, walking them to the bed. When they bump into it, Michael does break the kiss, placing his hands on Luke’s shoulders and sitting him down. Luke looks up at Michael, now that he’s towering above him, shooting him a questioning look.

“This is all about me spoiling you, babe,” Michael answers Luke’s unasked question before dropping to his knees in front of Luke. He reaches out and places his hands on both of Luke’s knees, spreading his legs apart. Luke never says no to that.

Michael starts kissing Luke’s thigh when Luke stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Is this alright?” Michael asks, worried.

“This,” Luke grabs a handful of Michael’s shirt before continuing, “Off.” Luke’s voice is deep and demanding, making Michael’s smirk widen as he reaches for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it away.

Michael dives back in, kissing Luke’s right thigh. Luke’s hand instinctively stretches out to tangle itself in Michael’s hair, tugging on it not hard enough to actually hurt, but hard enough to make Michael moan and look up at Luke with a hungry smirk.

Michael gives Luke’s left thigh a squeeze before he lowers his head down and starts sucking on the soft skin of Luke’s thigh, without any warning, making Luke suck in harshly and give Michael’s hair an aggressive pull. Michael keeps sucking a mark into Luke’s thigh, making him throw his head back in pleasure.

“Michael…” Luke murmurs, so Michael squeezes his other thigh again before he stops harshly sucking, looking pleased with the dark mark he left before kissing that same spot sweetly and moving to do the same with Luke’s left thigh.

As he sucks, Michael reaches up and touches Luke’s chest. He runs his thumb over Luke’s nipple, making him jolt forward, into Michael, and moan again. “Shit, this is so hot…you’re so hot,” he mumbles incoherently.

When Michael’s finished sucking marks into Luke’s pale skin, he reaches behind Luke’s back, undoing the towel and throwing it to the side along with Michael’s abandoned t-shirt.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Michael practically growls, looking up at Luke with his beautiful green eyes. Luke is a sucker for Michael’s eyes, he’s so obsessed with them. His eyes are definitely, without any doubt, the most beautiful eyes Luke’s ever seen.

“You’re so beautiful, Mikey. Did you know that?” Luke blurts without really thinking, but it’s the truth. In Luke’s eyes, Michael’s the most beautiful boy in the whole world. He has the most beautiful soft, pale skin and the most hypnotizing eyes. And his smile…Luke’s willing to bet it can light up a whole city.

“Not as beautiful as you are, Lukey,” Michael kisses up Luke’s chest, his tongue catches one of Luke’s nipples, making him gasp. “You’re so damn beautiful. The prettiest boy I have ever seen, I swear,” Michael keeps talking against Luke’s chest, the humming rocking through Luke’s whole body.

Michael doesn’t add another word as he reaches down, grabbing a hold of Luke’s now-hard cock, before he lowers his head down and licks the head, making Luke’s hold of Michael’s hair tighten. One of Luke’s hands falls from Michael’s hair to his shoulder and he digs his nails into it, making Michael grunt.

He doesn’t waste any more time and just takes Luke into his mouth, inch by inch, until Luke’s head hits the back on Michael’s throat and Luke is a panting mess above him.

“M-Mikey…” Luke breathes out, his nails scratching Michael’s shoulder, sure to leave a visible mark. But right now, he honestly does not care, all he cares about is Michael’s hot mouth around his length, his head bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowed and humming around him.

“I-I’m not going to…to last, Mikey,” Luke warns, the knot in his stomach already feels impossibly tight, he’s seeing stars. Michael hums around Luke again, making him cry out.

“That feels so- _fuck_ -so good…” so Michael doesn’t deny Luke the pleasure and keeps humming around his cock. He moves his head up and down as fast as he can before he uses his other hand to cup Luke’s balls, giving them a light squeeze that makes Luke’s eyes fly open.

He doesn’t get a chance to warn Michael as he comes down his throat, trying not to push himself forward so he doesn’t choke him.

“ _Michael. Michael. Fuck…Michael,_ ”

Luke is in such a blissful state it takes him a full minute to notice that Michael is leaning his back against the bed and he’s got one hand in his pants, pumping his own hard cock.

Luke decides to help, so he climbs off the bed and sits down next to Michael on the floor, pressing his mouth to Michael’s neck.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Luke talks into the soft skin. He doesn’t give any warnings before he chooses a spot he likes and sucks on it, hard. Luke brutally sucks on the soft, fragile skin of Michael’s neck, making him pant faster.

Luke brings his lips up to Michael’s ear, then, when he’s moaning incoherently, saying Luke’s name over and over. “Come for me, Mikey,”

And Michael does, with a cry of Luke’s name, while Luke is peppering kisses all over his face and jaw.

***

Michael and Luke order a tray of pizza, still not leaving their room. After hopping into the shower and cleaning up the messes they made, they jump into bed together and cuddle in front of the TV until there’s a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Michael calls, and the door opens, Calum’s dark hair peeking in.

“The pizza’s here, guys,” he says.

They get up and are following Calum down the hall when he clears his throat.

“Uh, by the way, we’re really glad you’re feeling better, Luke. But if you’re going to be _that_ loud you could at least warn us…”

Luke swears his face has never been redder.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, i hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought here or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
